Computer systems are commonly used to provide information about businesses, either to those businesses themselves or to third parties. For example, analytical insights may be determined and presented to, for example, a sales team to sell services better to companies that are the subjects of the analytical insights. One area that is growing in popularity where such analytical insights are helpful is talent recruitment. Specifically, companies may not necessarily be aware of other companies with which they are competing for talent. Additionally, even if the companies themselves are aware of the other companies with which they compete for talent, third-party services, such as social networking services providing metrics and insights, might not.
Determining the companies with which a company competes for talent (also known as “talent peers”) can be important for use in benchmarking companies across a number of metrics. Unless such talent peers are explicitly provided (e.g., by the company itself), they must be determined. Human-based determination of talent peers, however, cannot scale to the level necessary for a large-scale social network, where there are hundreds of thousands if not millions of companies listed. A computer-based solution for determining talent peers is needed. Such computer-based solutions, however, suffer from technical problems in that it can be difficult to determine which metrics may be relevant to such a determination and how much value to place on each metric.